An optical-electrical system has been developed to enable precise, quantitative control of the dimensions of the intercellular spaces of flat epithelia. Light absorption due to dye-filled spaces between cells is used as the input to a voltage clamp circuit which passes transepithelial electric current. The electric current response to various physical forces applied across the tissue may be used to develop more realistic models of epithelial fluid transport.